


THE FULL MOONS PART TWO

by Powermimicry



Series: THE FULL MOONS [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU/Alternative Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creepy Person, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, London, Minor Violence, Mother Issues, OCC Freeform, Physical Abuse, Romance, Short Stories, Tourism, Verbal Abuse, Werewolves, modern fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powermimicry/pseuds/Powermimicry
Summary: So a well needed holiday.The coast and then London.Sounds good?





	1. THE FULL MOONS. WE ALL NEED A HOLIDAY. DAY ONE

**THE FULL MOONS PART 2. WE ALL NEED A HOLIDAY. DAY ONE**

“Cora and I decided we all need a holiday”

Ruby’s face lights up “a holiday?”

“Yes we were hoping you both would agree to England”

“England?”

Mulan stuck her head round the kitchen door

“England?”

“Cora has friends there on the south coast, and later I would love to tour London”

“London?”

“Are you going to repeat my every last word Ruby?”

“Every last word?”

Cora chuckled. Ruby was teasing again.

“Then that’s settled” the girls grinned and googled London immediately.

“We leave next week then after the full moon”.

*

Nag nag nag. “No mother. Yes mother”.  
As usual, I mentally shut out her shrill voice. I replace it with fantasies, I slip into my favourite where I throttle her. Her eyes bulging and oh so surprised as I tighten my hands around that Wrinkled turkey neck. Shouting in her face, laughing at her feeble attempts to loosen the grip “what do you say now? Mother, Huh?. What do you have to shriek now mother?”.  
My hands shake violently with the thrill of anticipation. Not today. Not today mother. I bite into my fist and let the pain quickly bring me back from the edge, and still, her voice a high pitched tinnitus piercing my ear drums. Nag nag nag. “Yes mother. No mother”.  
The basement stifles me. A glance at the small window at the top of the wall that looks onto the street, time for North London rush hour and the thud thud of feet from passing strangers hurrying to get home. I look back at her red face.  
Soon mother I will exceed your disappointing expectations of this dull stupid boy. Soon you will learn to fear me.  
“Why am I smiling mother? Because I love you of course”.

*

“Omg it’s cold”  
Mulan pulled Ruby closer, as if she needed an excuse.

They were walking across the beach stones with the sound of gulls over them. The Wind constant and all had given up on trying to keep hair in place. The girls pulled their hoodies tight, Cora had lost her hat after the third attempt of pulling it down hard on her head. The girls laughing as they ran up the beach to retrieve it before the sea gobbled it up.  
Granny let nothing spoil her love for the view.  
The scene was beautiful, and they hadn’t packed enough sweaters.  
They ate fish and chips out of white paper on the promenade seats out of the wind with an audience of long legged gulls who normally would not hold back stealing food except for Cora’s steely stare. She had no magic here but her formidable presence lacked little.  
The girls then went back down to the sea to paddle and throw stones while the two elder women leaned together in a peaceful, content happiness.  
So good to leave the ups and downs of home behind for a while.

Then back to the hotel for warm baths and an English high tea accompanied by delicate savouries of either cucumber or egg and cress sandwiches, with the crusts removed, and cut into triangles, scones with clotted cream and jam, cakes and pastries.  
Cora though had to fetch Eugenia back though after a 15 minute wait, as she headed to the kitchen to see why it was taking so long, formidably striding through the kitchen doors and met with startled faces!  
Welcome to England Granny.

 

 


	2. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. LONDON. DAY TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to London.  
> An interesting night at the hotel.  
> Dark thoughts of a man.

 

**THE FULL MOONS PART 2. LONDON. DAY TWO**.

On the train to London Granny marvels the bladders of young people. She had queued for 5 minutes and decided to avoid any more liquids. Then got thirsty. Growing old was not for the weak hearted. Bladder issues were the worse and as for Cora, she was unpleasantly surprised without her magic. In many ways.  
For example when powdering her nose;

“Omfg. Eugenia, I have a grey hair!”  
“Congratulations. I have hundreds”

Indignant look.

“Eugenia, I just can’t get warm”.  
“Get used to it”.

Dirty look.

“Eugenia, why do I feel so tired all the time?”  
“Take a nap”.

Exasperated look.

“Eugenia, I keep peeing”  
“It’s called getting old”.

Disgruntled look.

  
“Eugenia, my bones are complaining”.  
“Welcome to my world”.

*

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with S”  
Ruby was obviously bored.

“Scrumptious red head” a wry smile from Mulan.

“Seat, but I will accept that gladly. Erm B?”

“Beautiful and bewitching girl on train”   
Mulan grins at Red.

“Something beginning with V?.”  
“vivacious”

“E?”  
“Exciting”

“L?”.  
“luscious”

“H?”  
“Hot and horny”

“K?”

“Kissable lips”  
Mulan leans in.

“You haven’t played this game befo-“

Mulan kisses Red. Ruby is not bored anymore.

*  
It’s so ironic that I watch a selection of boots and shoes treading past my basement window day in day out. Ugly mass productions that torture not only my eyes but the feet. I am a Cordwainer by profession but now just a cobbler, father would turn in his grave. Bringing in little money by reheeling rubbish. As a boy my father and I made shoes for the well to do, royalty, businessmen, why we had clients from all over the world. I became a sculptor of shoes...*Click clack click clack* how far could she run in those monstrosities. Torturing each bone, each 26 of them, 33 joints and dear god the muscles tendons and ligaments. I am watching you ruin your feet. I can hear you above mothers constant nagging.   
I need to open shop. 6 day’s a week I open precisely at 8.30. Why. No one comes that early anymore. My profession is dead. I will be forced to sell as I cannot earn the rent. Mother is cross. She doesn’t want to move. She blames me. Says I should branch out. She wonders how she could have had such a stupid son. It’s 8.31. Damn her. She made me a minute late with her constant nagging.

*

After a mixed night at the hotel, where Cora found the mattress unbearable and decided to take a walk and bumped into Red on the 5th floor who looked flustered as she had found her case got mixed up with Granny’s, being identical and decided to see if Granny was awake to exchange it, but didn’t get an answer and had forgotten her own door pass and knocked gently but obviously Mullan was dead to the world. Ruby was half laughing and half at a loss. Cora on the other hand was just plain pissed. She never had trouble sleeping with her magic. This was a whole new experience and not a welcomed one.

As they walked to Cora’s and Eugenia’s room,

“Cora? How come Granny didn’t notice the case when she changed for bed?”

Cora just stared at Red. This was bloody awkward. Oh yeah Hey kid, your Grandmother sleeps in the buff when she gets randy! Cora wasn’t ready for this.

“Ask your grandmother”.

Cora and Red found Mullan banging on the door looking worried. Cora let them in for a quick exchange of cases, disturbing Eugenia, who sat up swore colourfully at them all and settled again.   
Cora said night night to the girls and tried again to sleep. Eugenia was snoring like an elephants fart. Funny she never noticed it before, that woman could sleep on a bed of nails. She kissed Eugenia’s head, then settled into a good fanfic to pass the night away.

*

“London Dungeon, London Dungeon, pleeeeaaasssseee”

Mulan raised an eyebrow at Red,

“Haven’t you had enough horrors to last a life time?”

“Yeah but this is London history and it’s so gothic”.

The two older women didn’t mind where they went. Cora in all reality was too tired to care.

“As long as I can sit somewhere with a gallon of coffee”.

Eugenia stroked Cora’s back.

“You sure? We can stay here”

“Nope, I came to London and London will see me”.

They stood in the famous British queue for 30 minutes with the famous British drizzle to see the famous London Dungeon.

*  
“The usual?”  
I give him a nod. He never asks for a name and for that I am glad. He never makes small talk and for that I am even more glad. One whole peaceful hour to myself away from her constant distaste. Every evening I make this my time. One drink then a peppermint on the way home. Once I forgot and mother smelt the alcohol. She called me a no good drunk amongst other things. 4 days, 4 long days she wouldn’t let me forget it. Her cycle of whining was interrupted by a fall. A loose carpet on the stairs which was my fault as usual. I don’t maintain the flat as I should. ‘I could have broken my neck!’  
That scrawny neck. The flat beer mocks my life. Something needs to give.   
Tonight I cook us fish fingers again. She hates the same meal two days running, so a new bone of contention, as if she needs one. I nod at the barman as I leave.   
“Goodnight”.

*

 

 


	3. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. LONDON DUNGEON. DAY THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the tour of London begins, but not without its mishaps.  
> More mumblings from a stranger.

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. LONDON DUNGEON. DAY THREE

 

“Where’s Cora?”

The three women stood amongst the bad egg smells and groaning of plague victims while in the background a bell rings and someone shouts ‘Bring out the dead, bring out the dead’.

“Well she was definitely with us in the torture chambers”.

Granny smiled. This was a 100 years of London history and she felt she had lived it all in a few short years. Yeah she saw that Cora was eyeing up the straw bedding, she was so tired today.

“I’ll go back and fetch her, but hey you girls go ahead through London’s sewers, catch up on the other side”.

The smells of Old London were reproduced quite realistically. So much so Ruby was almost gagging.  
They came out of the sewers to Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, where meaty gentleman would go for a short back and sides and become Mrs Lovett’s best pies in all of London!  
Past Dickens London and further into the grim.

“Whitechapel next Red?”

Mulan’s love of London history flowed.

“Oh yes, Jack the Ripper, London’s notorious serial killer. Officially 5 victims but nothing is certain as he was never bought to justice...”

Ruby adored it when Mulan got into nerd mode.

“...there has been over a hundred suspects, including Aaron Kosminski, James Maybrick, and there is a doctor, a royal doctor at that, the Freemasons-“

At this point an actor, posing as Jack The Ripper crept in front of Ruby, tipping his top hat with a husky ‘helloooo’ Ruby was so into Mulan it made her jump.

“AHH!”

Mulan, on auto, knocked him flat out.   
Visitors were appalled “SECURITY, SECURITY”.

*

Cora, sound asleep on a bed of smelly straw in the torture chambers, surrounded by a group of giggling school boys, who were amazed at how realistic the sleeping witch looked. Until that is one got curious and poked his foot in her back.

“WTF!”

Granny came across Cora trying to chant a toad spell at a hysterical school boy.

“Cora, my dear...what’s that smell?-“

Irate teacher emerges.

“What on earth is going on here, how dare you, please stop shouting at him, you are upsetting him”

Granny smiles sweetly at the teacher.

“My partner is a little overtired and rudely, if not violently, awoken-“

“She is verbally abusing him with...with...with god knows, what is that she’s saying anyhow? Is she unwell? What’s that smell?”

“Perhaps we should step away into the Great Fire of London and discuss this quietly?”

The teacher wasn’t game.

“SECURITY...SECURITY!”.

Granny and Ruby sat on a wall outside London Dungeons waiting for security to release Cora and Mulan. At least it stopped raining.

*

My supplies are low. We live in such a lazy age. I like to feel the leather that I buy, the quality of fasteners, the ease of zips, the firmness of the heel, your chosen weight of buttress nails. You can never have enough of these. You can’t do that online. It’s cold, intangible. I have no time for this internet business. I like to do business face to face. I like the feel of real money in my hand. Besides, I like to covertly people watch on the tube and scoff at the ridiculous contraptions on their feet. Watch the older women preening and wonder if they have a son that they despise as much as mother despises me. Powdering the lines around their mouths that scowl, the sun damaged crêpe necks sitting below sagging chins. Just like mother.   
I must get away one afternoon to my suppliers. Oh how I love that journey away from the disappointment I see in her watery old eyes. On my return I always bring home two hot meat pies. It disgusts me the way she eats a hole through the middle, the gravy dribbling down her chin. I can’t stop staring until she wipes it. Then pushes the plate at me saying you finish this rubbish. Yet still I bring the pies.  
She picks at her food like a bird, her skinny body is brittle, I wonder how it doesn’t break under the shriek of her complaints. That is a vision I shall keep.

*

 

 

 

 


	4. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DAY FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of touring.  
> More dark thoughts.  
> So where is this going?

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DAY FOUR

“I think Cora has finally picked up steam”

Said Ruby grinning at Mulan. They were standing outside the Palace.   
A tired Cora was in the mood to criticise. As usual her sleep had been interrupted.  
The hotel were trying, they replaced the mattress, but to no avail. Eugenia suggested they get some straw. Cora seriously is considering this!

“Call this a palace? Good lord! Why my garden shed was bigger than this!”

Granny was not surprised. When Cora was under slept she was either scratchy or picky.  
She just let her get on with it.   
Granny watched the Queens guard, still and unsmiling, in their bright red tunics and 16 inch tall bearskin hats. Curious, she decided to take a stroll over and maybe even feel the hat. She had heard that bearskin was to be replaced. She would see for herself.

Ruby watched Mulans face as she often did, goody, she’s getting into nerd mode.  
It was always a turn on.

“The Palace was rebuilt on site in 1761 by the Duke of Buckingham, it was a home then. Not the working headquarters of the Monarchy, just a royal house”.

Cora scoffed louder than she intended. This attracted a group of tourists nearby, who crowded a bit closer under the pretence of viewing the palace.

“First of all young lady, look, there’s no drawbridge, no deep moat. These gates are hardly enough to protect the palace in a siege”

“But Cora this is London 2017” Ruby rolled her eyes.

The tourists nodded in agreement then started their own discussion group.

Granny meanwhile molested the guard to get at his hat. Being refused to allow to touch it only made her more stubborn to do so.

“Secondly” Cora raised her voice, there was no stopping her now. The tourists paused.

“Secondly, notice the absence of turrets and apses and not a sniff of battlements-“

Mulan interrupted her “It’s the palace not the Tower of London-”

The tourists all looked up at the palace roof and frowned

“-Thirdly” Cora interrupted Mulan.

Two burly policeman arrived on the scene and struggled to pull Granny off the flustered guard.

“Thirdly, does it even possess a Baily?”

Ruby looked at Mulan. The tourists looked at Mulan. Mulan explained.

“Does it have courtyard?”

“Fourthly. Is it at all concentric?”

Ruby looked at Mulan. The tourists looked at Mulan.

“Two sets of outer walls closely set together”

“Fifthly...am I at 5?”

Ruby, Mulan and the tourists nodded.

“Fifthly does it have or ever had a Dungeon?”

The tourists shrugged.

Granny meanwhile hit a policeman with her bag, he went down, the other wrestled the furry hat from her, as she pounced he tasered her.

Mulan was straining at the leash to have her say. Ruby gently put her hand on Cora’s arm, and nodded at Mulan. The tourists watched in anticipation. Ruby wondered where the hell Granny had gone? Too many people to see, maybe she should text her.

The first taser had no effect. Granny didn’t even notice. She kept coming at them.  
The fourth taser slowed her down enough for handcuffs.

“The Queen also has a powerful fortress, the Tower of London, on the bank of the Thames built in 1078. A long bloody history. It was a prison with dungeons, over a 112 executions, it has Baileys, courtyards, and a history of a Royal Menagerie, including lions, leopards, polar bear and an elephant. Now it has Ravens. The legend is, if they all fly away or die the crown will fall”.

Ruby and the tourists made an ‘ooohhh’ noise in awe.

Cora liked very much the idea of ravens.

Granny was led not so quietly away to a waiting police car. Due to the noise of the crowd the girls couldn’t hear her complain.

“And it has ghosts, Cora”.

The tourists hurried off in search for a bus.

Cora wondered where Eugenia disappeared to? To look for a bathroom?

“Ok. Then I beg of you to answer me one question then girls.”

The girls nodded.

“Why the fuck arn’t we standing in front of the Tower of London instead?”.

Ruby’s mobile rung.

“Its Westminster police station...”

*

I can hear mother creeping about. She does this most nights. Once, I got up and spied on her through the door gap. She went through my briefcase, checked my overcoat pockets, and looked at the accounts in my desk Ha! The look on her face. I could tell by the growing scowl she was unhappy about that. She suggested once I should seek employment in a superstore. A disheartening thought. Mother is accustomed to finer things in life. I am not my father and we live in different times. If the shrew wants more, than she should get off her scrawny backside. She has never worked a day in her life. Why, come to think of it I have never seen her do any cleaning, not even rinse a cup. She sits in front of her mirror pastes on makeup, thick black lines around her eyes, and draws in her eyebrows as age has greyed her own. Lastly, the major coup, the blood red lipstick. She looks like a clown. Why, why, why, because mother never goes out, and when I ask her why she replies ‘well, you never know who might visit’.  
No one visits.   
Mother says I have alienated any relatives we had left.

 

 

 


	5. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. A TRIP UP THE THAMES. DAY FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the tour of London continues, Cora is still tired, Ruby takes a dive, Mulan flexes her pecs and meanwhile ‘shoes’

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. A TRIP UP THE THAMES. DAY FIVE

“So, what are we looking at?”

Cora, as usual tired and prickly.

All four had been clothes shopping in Oxford Street, had a quick brunch then some sightseeing.

“It’s called Big Ben, Cora”

“A large clock. We have large clocks”

Mulan took a deep breath. Granny flinched at policemen walking by.  
Ruby grinned at the look in Mulans eye.

“It was a clock tower prison”

“Really? Well already that’s an improvement.”

“Yeah right Cora, Big Ben was a nick name that stuck. It’s the name of the giant bell. They were going to name it after Queen Victoria. It has 399 steps up to the Bell and to keep it accurate they use the old English pennies on the clock mechanism.”

“What do these pennies look like?”

Mulan Googled an old penny on her mobile to show an enthusiastic Ruby.

Cora yawned. Not that she was being rude, just tired from listening to Eugenia snore all night, and maybe a tiny bit envious.

Ruby and Mulan wanted to see the Thames, so Granny suggested a river boat cruise.  
That sounded fun.

*

They settled on the boat. The tour guide welcomed them and gave them a little history of the Thames.

“Hello and good day everyone. My name is Sue. Feel free at anytime to ask me questions”.

The boat set off.

“...well folks it’s the longest river in England. Thames actually means ‘The ‘Dark One’ in Celtic. Many of Charles Dickens novels were based on the scenes around the Thames. We have had more gruesome murders and crimes take place here then anywhere else in London...”

Cora lost consciousness at the ‘Dark One’. The gentle rocking of the boat sent her into a deep sleep with her head on Eugina’s rolled up cardigan and her coat wrapped around her. The other three stood at the starboard watching the views.

“...The Tower Of London is, undoubtedly one of the worlds most famous and spectacular fortresses, with a rich and bloody history...”

*

I had decided to make her shoes. Uncharacteristically one day a week I closed shop half day. I feel like a bad boy. Mother will be buried in these shoes. Who wouldn’t be proud not to. I had gathered the finest leathers from across Europe, chose the best pieces and lovingly dyed each piece by hand, fitting for a Queen.  
It will be a unique pattern. The upper, the sole, the outsole are now cut and a modest heel picked.

*

“...we are about to go under Tower Bridge. This incredible bridge was completed in 1894. 8 years of construction. Once, and imagine this, it was the only way to get to get over the Thames, unless you fancied a row boat or a swim which wasn’t advisable considering how dirty the waters were then...”

Ruby was leaning precariously over the rail to see the underside of the bridge, her feet swinging off the boards, her stomach balancing on the rail. Mulan was too busy taking photos of the bridge to notice. Granny noticed and barked at her.

“RUBY! RUBY! You are leaning over much too fa....”

Ruby fell over the side.

*

The last. This started life as a block of beech wood. I have sculpted it meticulously to the exact measurements. This is the shape of her foot. Her knarled toes are the results of not listening to father. This is which over the shoes are to be molded. Ahhh mother you are to be complemented. This determines the fit, the feel. This, a comfort you will not experience in death. I am surrounded by my tools. Closing my eyes I automatically pick up the first tool whilst I hum a tune. Here I am at my happiest.

*  
The problem was not getting Ruby out the water, the crew managed easily. Granny grabbed Mulan before she jumped in after Ruby. The problem was they wanted to radio ahead for an ambulance. Ruby was not hurt, just wet. They couldn’t let her go to hospital for the wolf. Her bloods, her heartbeat, her body temperature. Granny did some heavy persuading and threw in a few fibs. Well she had done a fair bit of nursing in her time. In the privacy of the captains cabin they helped Ruby clean and platt her hair, and sorted out dry clothes from the shopping bags. Mulan had bought trainers, perfect fit. Ruby had bought several leggings, Granny a top, and a jumper. Super baggy but Mulan found it adorable and hard to keep her hands off Ruby. The staff now satisfied continued the tour.

“...the Docklands. If you walk alongside the Tower walls you are suddenly thrust into the most modern area of London, ironically built on the oldest parts of London. From Tower Bridge to the Royal Docks and the Isle Of Dogs, containing the wharfs, warehouses and ports along the Thames...”

*

The cut leather pattern lays in front of me. It’s beauty takes my breath away. The edging is hammer flattened so it’s thinner for a crisp, neat join. This is satisfying work. Not even mother can spoil my mood. Hummmm humm. I love to open my box of yarns as the colours burst out and always holds me in awe. I will pick a durable string yarn for these shoes. She will long rot before they do. Then a little trimming here and there before I attach the leather to the last with my small but reliable nails. Humm hummm.

*

“...Canary Wharf is planned on a grand scale, yet with meticulous attention to detail. The estate extends to over 97 acres and is so called because when in use as a dock, many of the imports were from the Canary Islands. Approximately 14.1 million square feet of office and retail space has been constructed to date-“

\- a sudden scream. The tour guide jumps. Heads turn this way and that. A distraught woman is struggling with her bag and hanging on to a youths sweat-top. She had caught him with his hand in her purse. Stupid when you consider they are on a boat, where could he run to.  
Mulan, being our Mulan rushes over and easily wrestles him to the floor in a instance, she holds his arms behind his back, and keeps him face down with her knee in the middle of his back. He whines terribly.  
The captain radios ahead and a police boat soon pulls along side. Mulan is thanked, and Granny stays well back of the gossiping tourists, she has had enough of policeman this trip.

*

The time has come to select a heel to encase in the leather. Its not as though it will get any wear or tear. *chuckles*. Now to trim the excess. Humm hummm. I shall prepare the sole, the core pieces, insole and outer sole which is affixed to the shoe. Scarlet. Scarlet to match her skinny lips which she over paints to make them look plush. Scarlet as the specks in her eyes when I anger her.

*

The excitement on the boat eased and tea was served from a trolley whilst the boat was stationary.  
The tour guide, Sue, apologised for the delay and with an unflustered professionalism to be admired continued her narrative.

“...and so onward to Greenwich my friends, which is recognised for its cultural heritage. The grandeur and sheer beauty of its buildings, the magnificent vistas and views across London, it’s royal history as the birthplace of both Henry VIII and Elizabeth I among others...”

For the past 20 minutes two children kept running under Granny’s feet and sticking their tongues out at her. It was becoming awfully tiresome.

“Come here a minute you two”  
Granny beckoned.

They cautiously approached, but kept their distance.

“The thing is this kids. If you persist on running across the boards, tap, tap, tappity tap, the sound echoes. Through the bottom of the boat into the murky waters, tap, tap, tappity tap, and deep, deep, deep in the dark waters sleeps the Thames Monster, she is old and bad tempered and likes to sleep...BUT-“

The children jumped.

“But if she is woken suddenly, she will be very, very, very hungry and likes to snack on cruise boats-“

“GRANNY!”

Ruby had caught the end of the tale.

“It’s only make believe, there isn’t really a monster. Granny, promise them”

Granny sat back looked down at the water and said nothing.

“Granny!” Ruby stamped her foot and tried to look cross in her baggy jumper.

“Ok, ok, don’t sweat it, no monster”

The children ran back to their parents.

Granny whispered after them “Well maybe not today boys and girls”.

“Tsk, you are an awful old woman at times Granny, but I wouldn’t have you any other way”

Granny attempted a pout but it materialised as a smug smile. That was until two sober faced parents walked over and stood in front of her, with their arms crossed. The wife spoke first.

“Firstly, we would appreciate you, a stranger, not take the decision nor position of telling our children a story, and a particular scary one at that. Secondly...”

A glance at Ruby. The husband took over.

“Secondly, please do not blatantly shove your sexuality down our throats. We are broad minded people, we are acquainted with many gay people, but I had to answer an embarrassing question from my little daughter. Please remember there are children around, don’t corrupt them.”

Ruby was a little shocked. Granny wasn’t.

“Firstly, we would appreciate you, strangers, to not share your children. You never once picked them up for being ill mannered or running in front of people, elderly people at that. You both just sat there and smiled benignly thinking it’s all bloody cute. Well let me tell you, it’s really not cute.”

Granny stood up and looked them square in the eye.

“Secondly, don’t blantantly force feed your prejudices down your children’s throats, believe me, I know. These things can come back and bite you on the bum. Oh and I am not broad minded, I avoid straight people when possible. You are endlessly shoving your sexuality in everyone’s faces wherever, whenever and whoever and never mind the children.”

The wife looked like she about to burst a gasket.

“How... how very dare you!”

Granny had one more thing to add.

“Thirdly Madam, if I hear one more word from that nasty mouth of yours, well... I am not in the habit of hitting women but I will punch your husband in the face,”

The husband, a brighter shade of red was steered away by his wife.

Ruby grinned, and went off to find Mulan so she could give her a huge kiss.

The couple sat as far away as possible for the rest of the trip. The children didn’t bother Granny again.

The boat eventually docked and the hungry crowd headed off in search of food.

*

Ahhhhh. The final cutting. My knives are sharp, precise. My babies. They almost slice ahead of me as they have a hundred times over. Now for my favourite part. The polishing. Hummm humm. I love the polishing.

*  
“Cora? Cora?”

Granny had to shake Cora a few times.

“Cora my love, hello? Cora, wakey wakey”

Cora stretched and yawned and stretched again. That was a good nap.

“Oh I dropped off. Did I miss anything interesting?”

*  
Polish. Humm hum Polish. Humm hum Polish. Humm hum.

*


	6. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. AN INTERESTING DAY. DAY 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora gets left behind and an invitation from a stranger.

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. AN INTERESTING DAY. DAY SIX

It had been an interesting day.

They were sitting in the tube at rush hour, with the delightful mixed smells of sweat and pressing bodies. The tube is far from being air conditioned.  
This morning they spent time at Tate Modern with its amazing International art. The girls were still in awe.

“I have never seen such an array in all my life, never”

Mulan was looking at all her postcards and brochures bought in the gift shop.

“I mean look at this, I need another morning there. Interactive art, performance art, public art, digital art, sound art, site-specific art, sculpture, conceptual ar-“

Cora interrupted with enthusiasm,

“Installation! Omg. When you said to read about it, it’s one thing but to be standing in front of it, to be in it, is another”

“Mulan, have you a picture of my favourite”  
Granny, very taken with one particular installation, leaned over, Mulan sorted it out and gave her the picture.

“Oh yes that one. ‘Cold Dark Matter: an exploded view’ by Cornelia Parker. I am putting that picture up at the diner. It’s quite amazing.”

Ruby started going through her Natural History Museum souvenirs.

“The main hall Mulan. That in itself was just mind blowing.”

“I know, and the size of the blue whale skeleton, incredible.”

“What happened to Dippy the dinosaur though, on line they showed pictures of him.”

Mulan laughed.

“He is on a tour of the UK, but when he returns he will be cast in bronze as an outdoor sculpture. He’ll be back.”

They all chuckled.

Cora yawned.

The girls chatted on about the Millenium Bridge and Camden Town with its amazing shops, Grand Union Canal, live music, cuisine from around the world, Camden lock markets, the stables market and hugged the bags full of gothic clothes between their knees.

The sound of the train, the girls chatting and giggling, the warmth, Cora closed her eyes and dozed next to Granny. It was more or less an hours journey back to the hotel.

*  
It had been an interesting day.

I have replenished my stock.  
I always get the smaller accessories first. This gives me time with the leathers. The case I hold tight on my lap. Well, you never know who might be watching. I meant to miss this awful rush hour but got carried away. Oh the smells and variety that make a conglomeration of quality. I felt like a child in a sweet shop. So much to choose from, how far can I spread my pocket money.  
There was the smooth opaque bovine for boots, yes, yes that I needed. The thick wear resistance of buffalo, sadly not today. The gentleness supple of calf, my secret favourite, that I always buy. The deer, hmmm a natural strength. Also a must. The goat is robust but not to my taste, nor the kangaroo although an exceptionally fine grain. Then lamb, another yes. The nubuck a suede, of course, but not the ostrich and exotic leathers of python and serpent.  
I buy less and less each quarter. There is no call for it. Perhaps I shall move on when mother is gone. I hear Italy still appreciates the cordwainer. ciao.  
Exhausting day. Still two pies to pick up on my way home. I will close my eyes for a short while.

*

“Granny! Granny! Nudge Cora, us next stop”

Eugenia nudged Cora, Cora stirred and mumbled something. The tube was packed like sardines.  
Mulan took the lead, repeating ‘Excuse me, Excuse me!’ And elbowing a path through whilst gripping Ruby’s hand.  
Granny was convinced that she had Cora close behind and squeezed her gloved hand. When the tube doors closed behind them Eugenia was gob smacked to find herself holding the hand of some skinny wierd guy who just stood there grinning at her.

“What the fuck...!”

The girls had to hold Granny back from killing him and told him to disappear quickly.

“But Cora? Omfg she must of answered automatically. I should have checked. Oh leaping lizards, poor Cora. I am such a fuck head”

Ruby tried Cora on the mobile. No answer. So she left a message.

“Well she will wake up soon enough and make her way back to the hotel, Granny. Don’t feel bad. Cora is a big girl. It was really crowded. I am sure she will text or ring later.”

Granny did feel bad. Love at any age brings the same old concerns. The only difference is you know what it takes to make someone feel loved. You know what love should be like so you can actually make it work. Eugenia fretted all the way back to the hotel.

*  
It was the end of the line.

The guard gently shook Cora awake.

“Sorry love, train stops ‘ere. Follow the signs if you missed your stop. Have a good evening”

Cora wondered how on earth they could have left her, until she listened to her voice mail.  
That made her chuckle. Eugina must of been furious. She noticed the guard waking another person. Oh well it wasn’t just her then. On the platform she texted Eugenia. Then her phone went dead.

“Dogs breath!”

“Excuse me madam, can I help?”

“Well, I slept through my stop and my phone is dead. Do you have a mobile I could use for a few minutes, I will gladly pay”

“I am afraid madam I am not a man for technology. I dislike it as much as it dislikes me”  
A smile.

“Yes, I can actually understand that, at home I haven’t much time for it. Well thank you for your concern. Oh do you know if there is somewhere I can grab a tea, I am so dry.”

“I actually live in walking distance. I am sure mother would offer you tea plus you can use our landline to ring your family and even a cab to take you back”.

Cora thought about it for a minute. Strangers never did scare her, she didn’t trust men but she had been in worse situations, plus he mentioned a mother, so should be safe enough. Eugina would frown upon this, but she was tempted to get that tea and a cab back. Besides the BBC English accent was quite reassuring.

“Why yes, I will take you up on your offer, if it’s no trouble of course.”

On the way he offered Cora some food, and bought 3 hot meat pies. Cora thought this a kind gesture. They chatted about London views and then she asked his profession. Cora let him talk as she didn’t feel much like opening up about her own life. So she feigned enthusiasm about his shop and skills, and that kept him talking.

*

It was the end of the line.

The guard gently shook me awake.

Most unusual for me to sleep. All the excitement I suppose. Ahhh I am not the only one.  
The lady reminded me of mother. Without the scowl though, and much prettier.  
She seems a little put out. I shall offer her my services.  
Oh. How delightful I will have a companion for dinner tonight. Her manners are impeccable.  
Why, she even takes an interest in my profession, not that I totally believe it of course, I know I can be boring once I start but still, very polite. She nods and asks the occasional question. I shall show her my case of leathers at home.  
It’s uncanny though the resemblance. She could be mothers twin. Uncanny.

*

Cora rung Eugenia. She left out the finer details knowing Eugenia would not be pleased.  
Said she would have a bite to eat then order a cab.  
The kitchen was badly lit and damp. It was a basement kitchen and Cora noticed the small window as she heard the tapping of feet walk by. She had asked his name a few times but he had mumbled his answer. It felt bare. The absence of a woman’s touch. He served the pie and apologised for mother not joining them as she was resting. Afterwards he made tea and insisted on showing her his case of leathers. She stifled a yawn. After about an hour Cora felt it was time to leave.

“I really should order that cab if you don’t mind. Thank you so much for your hospitality”.  
Cora stood, and abruptly sat down again. Her head felt heavy, her vision was blurred, god, she was tired.  
The realisation sunk in. Fuck, he has drugged me.

“You really don’t look too well, I suggest you sit a little longer mother”

*

 

 


	7. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. MISSING. DAY SEVEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora wakes up to a nightmare.  
> The police are involved.  
> DI Harrison is on the case and so are our women.

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. MISSING. DAY SEVEN

The police had been at the hotel for over two hours.  
Nowadays you don’t have to wait 24 hours to report someone missing. Especially not in these circumstances.  
They asked for a photo, if Cora had any friends or relatives here. They asked about the places she visited, if she had a medical condition. The worse part was they asked for a sample of her DNA. Eugenia handed over Cora’s toothbrush, it took some letting go.  
They took note of the last station she was seen at. They would talk to London transport police.  
They informed a deflated Eugenia that Cora will be recorded as missing and details made available to other UK police forces within 48 hours.  
On the way out they spoke in length to the receptionist about the withheld telephone number that Cora had phoned in on.  
The thing is, all numbers on the network are available to network operators and the police can access them in time.  
It won’t be done or acted upon unless the police feel it is serious.

For Eugenia it was serious.  
She felt responsible. The girls tried to reassure her and said they would go out and try to pick up a scent. Granny told them to wait until the police had an idea of which station she was last at. It made sense. She sent them back to their room. She needed time to fall apart so as to be strong again.

*

Cora opened her eyes.  
“What the...!!!”  
She was on a floral bedspread and when she lifted her legs off down a chain rattled. A leg iron. The chain was affixed to a thick iron ring on the wall. Next to the bed was a dinner tray decorated with doilies and a single flower, there were sandwiches and a glass of milk. She could only get halfway across the small room.  
A low amperage bulb burned. There were no windows. Only a bed, a cabinet and a chair, to Cora’s horror, doubled as a commode.  
She wished for her magic. Magic or not if she gets her hands around his throat she will choke the life out of him. Her anger raged. Cora pulled on the chains knowing they would not give. So. So what did he want?  
“Omg, and he called me mother!!!”.

*

It’s for her own good. She is not a well woman. Why, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her outside. It’s fitting that her end is approaching. Her shoes are nearly finished. I shall put her out of her misery, put an end to her emotional pain oh and year after year her deluded mind has sunk into the realms of cruelty, spite and murderous outbursts towards myself. She doesn’t recognise herself anymore. The photos mean nothing to her. She barely knows me. It would be unkind to section her. They wouldn’t take care of her like I have. No. This way is kinder. I wish she would stop shouting.  
She has these phases. First the shouting, then the questions and finally the insults.  
I don’t like the shouting. It hurts my head. I will prepare another sleeping draft.

*

As he entered the room Cora slung the tray at him. It hit him square in the chest. The tea he was carrying splashed down his suit. He went for her and she grabbed his jacket and head butted him, he threw himself away from her, and sat just out of reach stunned. He crawled out muttering ‘oh mother, mother, you hurt me’ and shut the door. Cora laid on the bed. That didn’t go to plan. Next time. If he gets too close she will gouge his eyes out. She was one majorly pissed off witch.  
Sleep eventually took over, but with fits and starts. Every little sound got through, and she was aware of the tray being pushed on the floor halfway across the room. Yeah keep your distance sunshine. He obviously would drug her again, but the side effects from the first drug gave her an awful thirst. She would have to play this different. She couldn’t keep being drugged.  
She decided to work on the wall surrounding the iron ring. The chain would still be attached to her ankle but she could throttle the bastard with it.  
So, he thinks I am his mother. Is there any leverage though.

*

DI Harrison called them all together. They had spoken to a guard at the end of the line, Cora had been identified and also the guard had seen her talking to a man. The police had already put out a bulletin for the man to come forward and help with their inquiries.  
They were also looking at cctv videos in the station and around the area.  
Eugenia sensed this was something more. She pushed the DI to tell her.  
In the past year 4 middle aged women in that part of London had gone missing. All turned up murdered. Eugenia lost colour. This can’t be happening. This can’t be connected.  
The girls went to the end Station, and tried to find a scent. London is big crowded place and with many mixed smells. The fish, meat and vegetable markets, the cafes, restaurants, the drains, the rubbish, the fumes and least but not last, the most diverting, the smell of various leathers. They returned hours later exhausted.

*  
DI Fiona Harrison. 45, single. A tall woman of strong stature and commanding personality. Not too popular with her colleagues as she kept her private life private and had a tendency to investigate over and above usually on her own. She was one strike away from being demoted. Fiona had a few ideas on leads but her departmental chief piled on, as what he saw as priority cases. She was short staffed so had to do most of the follow up herself. The folders piled on her desk. She was waiting for the phone company to get their act together. She desperately needed that number. Meanwhile she sorted through and found the ones she needed and went through the cases meticulously. 4 women this year alone. All had bruises of shackle marks on their ankles. All, bar one, who had been strangled, were poisoned,  
Hemlock or Conium is a highly toxic flowering plant indigenous to Europe and South Africa. For an adult, the ingestion of 100mg of conium or about 8 leaves of the plant is fatal – death comes in the form of paralysis, your mind is wide awake, but your body doesn’t respond and eventually the respiratory system shuts down. Not difficult to obtain. Nasty. Very nasty.

All of a certain age, certain build and colouring, well dressed. Two found with handmade shoes. Not that unusual except no label. The others presumably lost theirs in the Thames water. Little Jewellery. Contents of stomach mostly the same, cucumber and tuna sandwiches, milk.  
The phone rung. It was Ms Lucas. She wanted to talk in person. Fiona made a decision to share what she had, it broke some rules but whoever is doing this needed to be stopped.  
Eugenia Lucas was her answer, a woman with good instinct. With motive. Fiona knew she could trust her. Besides us lesbians need to stick together.

*


	8. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. SHOES, BEETHOVEN AND A SUSPECT. DAY EIGHT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora plays his game.  
> But ‘shoes’?  
> The DI has a Suspect.  
> The girls help out.

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. SHOES, BEETHOVEN AND A SUSPECT. DAY EIGHT.

Knock knock.

“Mother, are you a little less agitated today? May I come in?”

“Yes dear”

Said through gritted teeth.

“I have your breakfast Mother. Now, promise not to throw it at me this time”

“I promise”.

For now.   
Cora sat composed on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in her lap. She must keep calm.

“You can unchain me today, I am very calm. Perhaps we can have breakfast together. I didn’t mean to hurt you”

He put the tray on the cabinet. Then stood there looking at her, thinking, rubbing his chin.

“No. No mother sorry. I cannot trust you. We have been here many times before. You might suddenly attempt to harm me again or worse still...”

“Why do you hate me so much?”

“How can you ask?”

He looked surprised and a little angry. He stamped his foot. Cora thought he might have a tantrum.

“How can you ask that now? Omg. Have you forgotten? Your memory gets worse every month. You have never really loved me. I have sweated blood and tears to keep you comfortable like father did and yet you still disrespect me. Your mind is damaged mother.   
You are getting worse. It’s better this way. Kinder”.

He went to leave.

“Wait! What do you mean, ‘better this way’?”

He gave a long exasperated sigh

“You are not a happy woman. You told me this on numerous occasions. You hate your life and everything in it. Including me. It causes you pain and heart ache. I will ease that pain mother. You begged me years ago to put an end to your suffering, you tormented me and I did nothing. You said I didn’t have the guts. I am not the man father was. Now I will be the man you wanted me to be. This should please you. As soon as I finish your shoes”

“Shoes?”

“Oh mother, you will love the shoes”.

Cora needed time. This didn’t sound good at all.

“Can I at least see the shoes in advance, dear”

This for him was exciting, mother never normally took an interest in his skills. He couldn’t wait to show off his masterpiece.

“I shall show you when shop is closed. They are beautiful. I must open on time mother, you know this.”

As he went to leave;

“Oh by the way I will play your favourite music on the gramophone to stop you getting bored. Beethoven always did soothe you didn’t it mother”

Cora stared at the door. So where in the hell is his mother?

*  
Knock knock.

“Hi. I have bought all the case files for us to go through Ms Lucas”.

Eugenia preferred this type of policeman. For all her complaints they have actually been very kind.

“Call me Eugina. Thank you DI Harrison. This is my granddaughter, Ruby and her partner, Mulan”.

The girls nodded at the DI

“Call me Fiona please. Erm, Should we involve the girls? These cases can be a little graphic”.

Mulan the warrior smiled. Oh how little the DI knew. If the DI had seen what she had, well, it would give her nightmares.

“The girls have...erm a special talent, an instinct which we could find very useful. They are not strangers to danger. I can’t tell you more than that Fiona”.

Fiona took Eugenia at her word. She looked at the beautiful colour the girls eyes shared. Perhaps it was wise not to ask more.

“Is Cora likely to panic in a kidnap situation?”

The three women looked at each other and laughed gently. Eugenia explained.

“Cora has a temper and erm, no shortage of words. There is not much that scares her. I pity the person who tries to restrain her. She has had a colourful life. Is this good?”

“Yes and no. Usually these people feed off fear. It gives them a sense of power.”

Eugenia’s stomach dropped.   
“And the ‘no’?”

The DI shifted uncomfortably.

“If she demeans his ego, well, the situation could turn, he could either take it as a challenge or... I am sorry.”

Eugina nodded. Or it’s possible Cora might kill him. The DI doesn’t know my Cora.

They spent hours and many coffees going through the cases. The photographs were upsetting for the three women, especially Ruby. Although she had seen more than her fair share of violence, it still got to her. Ruby’s sensitivity was quite rare amongst werewolves. Grandmother and Mulan on the surface seemed a little hardier. What she didn’t know was that they envied her.

It always came back to the shoes.   
Hand made, no labels and not matching the women’s outfits.

“Ok. I have googled all the shoe repair and shoe makers in that part of London. I will go and ask questions plus I have a description of the man who spoke to Cora.”

Granny looked at the girls. She knew what they were thinking.

“I think you ought to take the girls with you”

“It’s not really protocol Eugenia ”

“This isn’t really protocol though is it Fiona?”

DI Harrison stood and put her coat on. Eugenia had a point. She had no reason not to trust them anyhow.

“Okay guys, lets go.”

*

Cora tried to hold off using the commode but needs must.  
Her ankle was sore. She needed a shower. It took all her concentration not to lose it.  
She must remain cool headed, although that was difficult with Beethoven on full volume, plus everytime it stopped he obviously came downstairs and put it on again. Not that she didn’t like Beethoven but this could turn into music torture. She remembered reading about how the CIA used music torture on prisoners who were chained in the dark with certain songs on a loop for days on end. You lose the ability to think.   
Right now she needed to think. Am I a sitting duck? More than likely. Should I scream for help? Someone in the shop might hear. He will hear. Ahh that explains Beethoven. Shall I attempt another attack, yet if I fail that I fear for my immediate safety.  
She yanked on the chain. The wall around the ring was definitely was weakening.   
Cora knew that it was day because he mentioned the shop. Otherwise in this windowless prison, she would have no idea after being drugged. It looks as if he didn’t drug her today. Was this a small mercy she couldn’t tell.   
Cora decided to scream for help.

*

The shop bell chimed.

“Good morning sir, I am DI Harrison from the missing persons bureau”

He examined her badge very carefully, but said nothing.

“You fit the description of a man talking to this woman...”

Photo shown.

“Two days ago at the local tube station. Was this you?”

He hardly looked at the photo.

“No inspector. I don’t travel much. I have my ill mother to look after.”

Fiona looked around the shop.

“Supplies?”

“Not as often. Quarterly maybe”

There was no solid reason at this point to get get a search warrant.

“Business bad then?”

“Extremely”.

She could feel that he wanted her gone.

“Your Mother likes Beethoven, which one is that now, Erm-“

“- symphony number 5”

God it’s loud. She must be very deaf.

“If you think of anything contact me on this number”

She put a card on the counter, and left. He looked at the card and threw it in the bin.

*

The shop bell chimed.

“Hello, I would like these boots reheeled please”

He felt almost annoyed. Another interruption. Two girls staring at him with very strange colour eyes. He examined the boots.

“In all honesty young lady you would be better off buying a better quality of boot. I could reheel these but on doing so the heel would more than likely be too strong for the synthetic leather and could possibly damaged it during reheeling”.

The girls must have colds as they kept sniffing. This appalled him. He considered closing earlier today. She put the boots back in her bag.

“Okay”.

Unusual, very. Most people put forward an argument or whine about their favourite shoes.  
He closed shop.

*

The girls got into the back of Fionas car.

“Well anything?”

Ruby spoke first

“It was difficult to get a scent. He has a large store of leathers. He, himself just soap and sweat. I detected a faint unwashed human odour, a female.”

Fiona noted the use of ‘human’ but said nothing.

Mulan was deep in thought.

“Mulan? ...Mulan? What?”

“The Music was very loud, did you notice.”

The DI nodded.

“I heard another heartbeat”

“Yes, he looks after his ill mother”

Mulan chewed this over.

“But I am sure I heard someone shouting. Maybe his mother calling. I can’t be sure”.

Fiona was frustrated. She felt sure this was the man at the station and he had deliberately lied to her. That in itself was suspicious.

“If his mother is ill, why put on loud music. He wouldn’t hear her if she needed him or needed some sort of help”  
Ruby added with concern.

Mulan was more pessimistic about it.

“Maybe he needed a break or had enough. Either which way someone there was shouting and is not cared for physically. Can’t you get Social Services to go in?”

Fiona knew that would take time. Too much so.  
She would investigate further after shop hours. There must be a way in the back.   
Meanwhile she would do some homework about his mother.   
Her mobile rung, it was the phone company plus an address.

“Cora rung from here. Let Eugenia know will you Ruby. Are you both willing to come back with me later”

Mulan smiled. Ruby didn’t want to wait that long, and she knew granny would be chewing at the bit.   
Of course they would.

*

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. DAY NINE. TIME WAS RUNNING OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to try the shoes.  
> Two break ins.  
> A body.  
> Oh and it’s a full moon.

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. DAY NINE. TIME WAS RUNNING OUT

The night crept in.

Cora couldn’t see it, she now instinctively felt it. Every fibre of her being was on alert.  
She sat there waiting for him. Angrily she yanked the chain again. He had obviously heard her shouting and she didn’t know quite what to expect next. Cora was still in two minds whether to remain calm or just fight for survival. The sore rash on her ankle was open and agitating her. The room smelt of her. Badly. There was a murderous anger bubbling away inside her. She missed Eugenia so much. Cora knew that Eugenia and the authorities would look for her, but would they find her in time. Because time, she knew, was running out. She would have to pick her moment. She would have to rely on herself.

He knocked and entered without her consent.

“Here is your tea Mother. We have been a little agitated today haven’t we? Do drink some tea and try to calm yourself”

“Thank you. Yes. My ankle is sore. Please remove the chain.”

He ignored that.

“While you eat, I will fetch the shoes, oh you will be pleased, and we can try them on too.  
Don’t worry mother, it won’t be long and soon all your troubles will disappear.”

He didn’t come close enough. He left. So time had run out then. Cora ate the soggy tuna and cucumber sandwiches. She sipped the tea with fear that it was drugged but she needed liquids. Her mouth was so dry it was hard to swallow. So she took a little and tipped the rest into the commode.

*

The night crept in.

A car parked in a quiet badly lit backstreet. Fiona spoke first.

“You all must wait here.”

Mulan looked at Eugenia, she had insisted on being there. Where else would she be.

Fiona continued

“I am used to this we can’t all go creeping about. Ruby, give me your phone”

Fiona typed a number in.

“Now, if I am gone too long or am in trouble don’t put yourselves in danger, ring that number and tell them an officer is down. Okay? I presume...”

She looked at the girls,

“I presume you will know if I get into trouble?”

They nodded. Fiona left.

“Granny? Granny do we just sit here then? I can’t just sit here the night is calling me. There are so many smells in the air. I need to get out.”

“No my sweet girl, we go in. You give the word. Anyhow sitting on my hands is not my style”

Mulan smiled and nodded. She looked up at the night sky. She felt hungry. She felt the need to run. She could hear the city breathing. She felt her body growing strong.

This was difficult for Granny. She had wanted to take charge so badly. Group and storm was her tactics. That’s how she would have handled this. Surprise your enemy by jumping them because that’s the last thing they expect. Fiona had no weapons, but she had numbers, powerful ones. She and Fiona had discussed this earlier at the hotel. Granny wanted to explain but knew it would sound crazy. The DI was insistent. For now Eugenia would respect that. For now.   
She opened the bag she had been cradling. The girls needed food.

*

The tea was drugged. Cora felt heady and weak, but still awake enough to plan.   
He knocked and entered with a bundle which he rocked gently as if it were a baby.  
He laid it down on the floor at her feet. She tensed.  
He unwrapped the cloth and held a shoe up.

“Look Mother, look, isn’t it beautiful?”

Cora looked. The shoe was bad news. She felt sick to her stomach.

“Let’s try them on, shall we, can we”.

It wasn’t really a question he just went ahead.

They didn’t fit. They wouldn’t fit. These shoes were tailor made for his mother. He got very twitchy and kept trying, sweating profusely whilst grabbing her foot roughly which in turn hurt her ankle, the pain started to get through.

Cora broke.

“You stupid fuck, I am not your Mother”

But he couldn’t hear. He was devastated. He stood up and glared at her accusingly. Then ran out the room shouting leaving the door open behind him.  
Cora, despite her drowsiness started to pull on the chain. She knew he’d be back very soon and very angry.

*  
No no no. It can’t be. I measured her feet exactly. My measurements are never wrong. Never wrong. The last is sculptured exactly. No no no. This can’t be, it can’t be. What has she done? She’s a witch. This must be her fault. The bitch has done something. She has spoilt it all. Oh my beautiful shoes. My poor beautiful shoes. All my hard work. I have never made a mistake in my life . No it’s her. I have waited so long for this, I have worked hard into the nights for this. I have blisters to show for it. So mother now you will have no shoes then. You have no one to blame except yourself. You are a wicked woman. As usual you disrespect me and my expertise. You do not deserve me. Enough is enough mother. You will be a burden no longer. It’s time. Scissors yes. Scissors. Messy but quick. She deserves no better.

*

Fiona found it easy to enter the premises from the back. There was a wrought iron, albeit rusty spiral staircase on the outside of the building. The back door was old and gave easily. As she entered she heard some shouting from the shop upstairs. Good this gave her a chance to look around the basement. From the kitchen there was a long hallway with two doors. She crept down to the first door and looked in. There was a bed a cabinet and a chair. Someone was in the bed, the air was stuffy and very bad. She switched the light on and pulled the bedspread cover down. Although a hardened police officer she still jumped at the sight. Dark hard skin barely covered the skull that grinned back at her.  
This one had been long dead. She backed out as she heard shouting, the second door in the hallway was open.

“Omg Cora!”

Cora was sleepy but her adrenaline was kicking in. She shouted at the chain in her hands.   
Fiona rushed over and grabbed the chain as well.   
They both tugged on it, the plastered wall behind the ring crumbled.   
Fiona helped Cora up and as she did so he rushed in shouting ‘take your hands off mother’ and stabbed the DI in the back of her arm with a pair long blade scissors, she turned and wrestled with him but her arm was in agony and weakened her, he managed to sit astride her, screaming about magic and shoes. He raised the scissors to stab her again.  
Suddenly a chain thrown around his throat, Cora put one foot in the middle of his back and pulled with both hands on the chain. He choked and struggled but twisted his arm around to stab repeatedly at her legs, a blade caught her in the side of her calf and because she was so weak in the first place from the drug she went down bleeding. The DI now desperate punched him full in the face, but it had no impact, his rage was that intense.   
He turned his attention back to the DI and stabbed her again and again she blocked with her arm, he was relentless. She was covered in blood and didn’t know how long she could keep him from fatally stabbing her.

Then suddenly he was gone.

Fiona and Cora sat up and stared at each other. Cora smiled. She knew.

*

“Granny, we must go now, I can hear shouting and smell blood, it’s pulling me”

“Okay quickly”

Mulan was already out and running.

They didn’t bother with the back door. Mulan kicked the front door in. The girls rushed ahead of Eugenia. The scene that they ran in on was quite horrific, the man slashing at Fiona with scissors. Cora on a bloody floor swinging a chain at the mans head. The girls growled, change had come quickly they were still hungry and now angry. They dragged him quickly out the room. His scream became distant.  
Eugenia rushed over to Cora and hugged her then they both attended to Fiona. Ambulance and police were on the way.

“Where is he?”

Eugenia smiled at the DI.

“He will turn up, don’t worry. They won’t harm him more’s the pity.”

Cora echoed that through gritted teeth.

The three women rode to hospital in the ambulance and were greeted by the DI’s boss. Some awkward questions followed.

Later that night a man with his hands and legs tightly bound and rambling about wild dogs was dumped on the steps of a police station. He was detained due to the information that DI Harrison had detailed and all London police had been alerted.

The news of a butchers shop being burgled went under the radar.

It was a clear night, and for some, a moment to behold the beauty of the moon.

*

 


	10. THE FULL MOONS PART 2. CLOSURE. DAY TEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home, but first an in-depth discussion between the women.  
> Then a wee chat with Mother!

THE FULL MOONS PART 2. CLOSURE. DAY TEN.

“Where’s Cora and Eugenia ?”

Ruby laughed.

“Cora’s been in the shower like, forever. Granny took a chair in there so they could talk. Well, so Granny could talk that is. She hasn’t let Cora out of her sight since they got back from the hospital”.

“Awwww”.

“Mulan, did you manage to drop the money off okay?”

“Yep. Granny gave me her credit card. I said we would pay her back but she is not having that. She said we did far more than money could repay. I put the packet of cash on the counter and said it was from a well wisher. Granny reckons it was enough to cover all the meat.”

Ruby blushed a little. That was some meat feast.

“It was kinda hard Mulan. I wanted to hurt him. Bad.”

“I know my love. I know. I was that close.”

The girls held on to each other.

“Let’s go back to our room and relax a little.”

Mulan winked at Ruby.

Ruby blushed again.

*

“Are you sure you are alright?”

Cora stuck her wet head round the shower curtain.

“For the millionth time darling, I am fine. Nothing but a long shower can’t take care of”.  
  
“And your stitches? Careful with your stitches Cora”.

A grunt from the shower.

“Isn’t it painful though, hot water on your leg?”

Another grunt from the shower.

“Do you need to talk some more?”

Again, her head pops out from behind the shower curtain

“Eugenia my sweet. I have talked to the police. I have talked to you, I have talked to the girls, I have talked to a doctor, I have talked to the DI, why I have even talked to the spirits in the sky. I am all talked out. It takes more than that creep to freak me out. It’s over. Finished. I want to go home. London has been...interesting to say the least. Anyhow I miss my magic, I miss my bed and I miss the warm weather.”

“We are booked to fly tomorrow morning.”

“Bliss. Soon I will sleep again.”

“Are you sure you are alright?”

Huge long sigh from shower.

“Shall I make you a tea?”

Cora’s head pops around the shower curtain yet again.

“If that gives me 5 minutes of blissful peace in here then by all means make us tea sweetheart”

“Okay. Call me if you need me. I won’t be long. Be careful”

“Take your time. Please. It’s only a shower I’m not battling the kraken.”

Eugenia made them tea and went back to fussing, and although Cora snapped and grunted back, she had missed this so much. She will continue to complain at Eugenia, but deep down will always, always cherish it.

That night Cora slept surprisingly well.

*

The DI had rung next morning and arranged to meet them at the airport for a catch up.

Cora spoke first. Her voice firm.

“Don’t tell me his name, Fiona. Just don’t”.

Cora held several reasons of her own for saying this. She had avoided the media reports and she had made it clear to the girls to keep quiet. She had also strongly made this point at the hospital when the DI’s boss had interviewed her. Her jailers name would make him tangible.   
She had promised Eugenia not to harm anyone. With her magic waiting for her she was not sure she could keep that promise.  
It was difficult but she must leave it in the hands of British Justice. This went against everything she was, everything she believed in. Yet she had not always been this way. Harsh times had changed her. Cora had not always been so pessimistic and eager to hurt those that offended or got in her way. Which is why she wanted to keep that promise.  
Eugenia still can see the young, and almost naive woman that she met all those years back. Eugenia had fought her demons. Cora must, and wants to do likewise.

Eugenia greeted the DI with a hug.

“Well Firstly I am no longer a DI”

They all looked at her and frowned.

“I am now sergeant. 6 months probation. If I am a good girl...”

A sly smile  
“...I get my DI rank back again.”

“I am sorry Fiona” Mulan as an ex soldier felt this.

“No matter. Let me push on. I have a close friend in the forensic department and she stayed up all night so I could have a post mortem result. DNA showed that it was his mother I found that night and she had died of natural causes”.

“Really? Wow. When you told us there was another body, well we presumed...”

Granny took Cora’s hand and squeezed it.

“So did I. It seems from the interviews up to now he couldn’t accept that she had died before he could kill her. He felt cheated. So he recreated her through women he had kidnapped. The women we found with no shoes were of a different foot size to his mother. We had thought the shoes lost in the river.”

Ruby shivered.   
“Omg, so, he just kept killing his mother?”

“Yes. He kept her alive in his head then with a physical presence, by kidnapping those women. It seems the desire to kill his mother was never sated.”

“But do you know anything more about his Mother? ”

Fiona paused before she answered Mulan. Cora was very quiet, but nodded for Fiona to continue.

“We found a few relatives and interviewed them, it seems she was extremely judgemental and verbally abusive to most people, and especially her son after the husband died, which is why most of them cut family ties. They hadn’t been in contact for years.”

Mulan jumped in,

“Yeah but a lot of people suffer abuse verbally and physically from family members. We are not all out to murder our parents so why do that?”.

“Mulan, not every trauma creates a killer but most killers are created from trauma”.

“The shoes though. Did he have a shoe fetish?”

Cora flinched at Rubys question and Eugenia’s blood supply to her fingers had ceased.

“No not that, not a fetish. A fixation of sorts. His father was his mentor and his idol and his death hit him very hard. The shoes, which his father taught him to make were a love, a replacement that he could touch, smell and talk to. A kind of intimate relationship.”

The girls pulled faces at each other.

Eugenia wanted to ask more but held back as she was concerned about Cora. Yet it was Cora who asked the next question.

“So he will have one of these psychological evaluations I presume Fiona?”

“Yeah. The psychologist and I also talked early this morning”.

Fiona yawned. It had been a long night and the day has hardly started.

“Saying what?” Cora for once didn’t feel tired.

“She says behind almost every violent person there is a story of despair, and untreated traumatised children inhabiting the bodies of often very scary men, and where the unconsciousness is about that wounded child and that child acting out without an awareness of it”.

“So it’s abuse that triggered him?. What about genes?”

Ruby, the human part, went a little pale remembering Cora and Fiona sitting in blood.

“Probably. Our genes interact with the environment. Our experiences don’t change genes but they influence how our genes are expressed. Like you can have the genetic profile of a killer without even hurting a bug. What makes the difference is often trauma.”

A silent pause. This was a lot to digest. Eugenia asked what they all wanted to know.

“Okay. Important question. Will he go to trial?”

Fiona and Cora stared at each other. She dreaded saying but Cora knew where all this was heading, so she answered

“Yeah I know Fiona. That’s doubtful. He has mental health issues. I presume he will be locked up though”

“Yes, for a long time. He is a danger. We haven’t yet all the proof for the other poor women but forensics are still at his home. Several items have been taken including some shoes. Obviously as with you Cora the shoes he made didn’t fit. Plus samples of DNA so soon we will have all the evidence we need and some closure for their families.”

Cora nodded. She didn’t need to hear more. This was done. She ended the conversation.

“Thank you Fiona. Good luck with your job. Keep in touch”.

“Yes, thank you”

“And come and visit one day please do”

Said Ruby giving her a big hug. This prompted the others to follow suit.

Time to catch a plane.

*

Why are these people keeping us here Mother? This jump suit is so scratchy and I don’t like it. I want my suit back.  
The man is mean to me Mother. He sometimes shouts at me. Why are you not standing up for me? You never did though when I was bullied at school. When I came home crying you just laughed at me and said I was weak. Why are you not telling him how I look after you despite the way you treat me? I know that nasty smile, it’s a cruel smile. You revel in my being scared. You won’t say anything will you? You will let them think I am a wicked boy. I don’t like this room it’s so bare, they won’t let me have my tools. Why don’t you talk to me? You evil Witch! I should have ended you when I had the chance. Yeah just go ahead and stare at me with that mocking smile. Make fun of me. I don’t care any more. I want you gone now.

“Guard!...GUARD! Tell my mother to go. Now! Take her away. I don’t want her in here any longer”

The policeman closed the eye level grate on the door and softly shook his head.

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be part three of the full moons. 7 chapters.  
> A sci-fi/fantasy with a mixture of angst and humour.

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow soon. :)


End file.
